Tamaki Plays the Sims
by lovinjerryt
Summary: When Haruhi leaves a game unattended on her computer and Tamaki takes over, shenanigans ensue! Tamaki/Haruhi


"Tamaki-senpai! What are you doing at my computer?!?" Haruhi screeched, shooing him away from her new laptop. She sat down and instantly checked on the little inhabitants of the game she had been playing. "_What _did you_ do _to my Sims?!" She clicked the mouse a few times, paling. Tamaki peeked over her shoulder.

"Well…" He started, pointing at the tiny brunette on the screen. "Harumi looked lonely, so I made her fall in love with the other guy, Takami." He shifted his finger to the tiny blond next to the simulated brunette. "They seem kinda familiar, don't you think?" He leaned farther over her shoulder to assess the Sims. Haruhi flushed, aware that he was catching on.

"What do you mean?" She asked, playing dumb. Truthfully, the Sims were supposed to be carbon copies of herself and Tamaki; of course they were going to be familiar. He came around to sit next to her. Tamaki pulled her laptop towards him a little and dragged his finger across the touchpad until the cursor rested on the blond Sim. A little blue person popped up next to the equally blue cursor and displayed the blond Sim's full name.

"Takami Muoh, aaaand…" He pulled the cursor over to the brunette Sim, "Harumi Fujiwara. Are they supposed to be us?" She tried to suppress the urge to blush and failed. Haruhi chanced a glance at him out of the corner of her eye and bit her lip. He was blushing too. "…And I made them -us, I guess- fall in love…" He covered his mouth with the tips of his first two fingers. Haruhi sucked in a deep breath and took over the touchpad.

"It's not that bad…" She saved that house and moved to another one. "The Sims I have of Kyouya-senpai and Kaoru fell in love." She explained, slightly embarrassed. The brunette turned the laptop back to her senpai, showcasing the two new Sims. The redheaded Sim was strolling about the virtual house in his underclothes, as was the black haired Sim. Haruhi's blush, having just started to fade, returned full force the second she remembered what went on the last time she played with that house. She abruptly turned the laptop back to herself and directed both Sims to dress in their everyday clothing.

"Haruhi…? Did you make them…?" He trailed off, absently chewing on a fingernail. Haruhi laughed nervously.

"No. That was Mei." She lied, clicking some more. She turned the laptop back to him. "She also did this." Haruhi lied again. In this house was the "Haninozuka Family," consisting of Hani-senpai, Renge, and three children. Seeing the Sim of Hani-senpai, a fully grown simulated man, devouring piece of cake after piece of cake sent Tamaki into a fit of giggles. These giggles stopped the second the camera zipped over to the simulated Renge. The Renge Sim jumped slightly and her stomach grew.

"Uh, Haruhi? Is the Sim-Renge pregnant?" He asked, turning the laptop back to her.

"Yes. Dammit." Haruhi facepalmed. "I think Mei is trying to fulfill Sim-Hani-senpai's dream of having ten children." This was her third lie in ten minutes. Haruhi saved that house and went back to the neighborhood. Tamaki took over the touchpad again, this time nudging Haruhi's hands out of the way. She made a small noise in her throat.

"I want to see what other families you have!" He smiled brightly. "I love this game now!" Tamaki hovered the cursor over each house with the green plumbob dangling above the roof. "…Can I play with the family of us?" The blond seemed almost sheepish, holding his pointer finger over the button that would take him inside the house labeled "Muoh". Haruhi rolled her eyes and pushed his hand out of the way.

"Play with this one." She directed the cursor to a house labeled "du Grantaine" and clicked. His jaw dropped. "What?" She asked indignantly. "You wanted to play with the family of us!" She reminded him. "Fujiwara and Muoh were the Sims I was trying to get to hate each other. That's why I was so mad." Tamaki sucked in a breath and Haruhi let him have control of the touchpad once more. He clicked a few times, then suddenly clapped his hand over Haruhi's eyes. "Senpai!? What the hell are you doing?!" She scrabbled at his hand. Suddenly, the sound effects on the game caught her ear. "What the _hell_?!" Her face flamed involuntarily. "Why are you making us 'Woohoo'?!" Tamaki's hand dropped from her face at the same time a small jingle sounded from the laptop's speakers. She turned to glare at him, but all anger faded when she noticed that his face was as red as hers.

"Hey, what does that jingle mean?" He asked, trying to get rid of the awkwardness. Haruhi looked over at the laptop again.

"It means the girl Sim is pregnant." She explained shortly, feeling even more awkward. Out of the blue, she realized that _there was a jingle_. "You '_Tried for Baby_'! Why?" She hollered. Tamaki fidgeted and stared at his lap.

"Je voulais vous demander de sortir." He explained quietly. Haruhi blinked.

"Tamaki-senpai, I don't speak French." She reminded him gently, reaching for his arm. "I-I'm not mad about the Sims." She tried, thinking that would work.

"That's not it." His voice stayed quiet, unusually so, and the Sims screaming and hollering in the background caught his attention. "Haruhi, Haruhi! The kitchen is on fire! What do I do?!" He clicked frantically on the fire and then on the "Extinguish" option. Haruhi laughed and gently moved his hands.

"Watch." She directed the Haruhi-Sim to the nearest telephone and directed her to call the fire department, then switched to the Tamaki-Sim and clicked the icon in the upper left hand corner labeled "Panic" and then on the fire to get him to try to extinguish it. When the Sim fire truck showed up and the simulated firemen put out the kitchen fire, Tamaki threw his arms around Haruhi and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"You saved us!" He praised, not realizing what he'd done. Haruhi laughed, cheeks pink. Without thinking, she directed the Tamaki-Sim to kiss the Haruhi-Sim. A lightbulb seemed to go off in Tamaki's head, and when the Tamaki-Sim pulled the Haruhi-Sim into his arms and kissed her, Tamaki tilted Haruhi's head so she was looking at him and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away after a few seconds and, face dark red after realizing she kissed back, turned to play the game some more. Haruhi sat there, slightly stunned, and watched him.


End file.
